Lars Magnus Winblad (1797)
Västra Vingåker church, Vingåker, Sweden |Baptism = |Death = Stockholm, Sweden |Burial = |Father = |Mother = |Spouse = Brita Christina Ökneberg (1799-?) |Marriage = November or December 1822 Sweden |Children = Carl Wilhelm Wingblad (1823-?) Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} ]] Lars Magnus Winblad (1797-?) aka Lars Magnus Wingblad, aka Gesellen Wingblad; Journeyman (Gesellen) Carpenter (b. June 3, 1797, Västra Vingåker parish, Södermanland, Sweden - d. unknown, Stockholm, Sweden) Name Lars Magnus used the family name "Wingblad" but his only living child, Anton, used the surname as "Winblad" and thats how it appears in his descendants. Birth Lars Magnus Wingblad was born in Västra Vingåker parish in the county of Södermanland in Sweden on June 3, 1797. Possible sibling There was an Erick Vingblad (1798-1848) born in Vingåker, who married a Britta Ehrsdatter and had a daughter Anna. Due to the proximity in birth dates and location, Lars and Erick are likely to be siblings or otherwise closely related. Stockholm, Sweden The 1820 Sweden Census has Lars Magnus Wingblad living in Stockholm, Sweden. Impregnation Lars Wingblad impregnated Brita Christina Ökneberg (1793-?) in November or December of 1822. She was born on October 28, 1799. Engagement Lars became engaged to Anna Ericsdotter Wennström. They made their vows at Katarina kyrka, Stockholm on February 09, 1823. This was three or four months after impregnating Brita Christina Ökneberg. First child Brita gave birth on August 10, 1823 to Carl Wilhelm Wingblad (1823-?) just six months after Lars got engaged. Carl was baptized at Hedvig Eleonora Church, Stockholm, Sweden on Sunday, August 18, 1823. Lars and Brita were listed as "Gesellen Wingblad" and "Br. Chr. Oknaberg". Carl died sometime before 1830. Break engagement At their own request Lars and Anna were released from their vow to marry on August 03, 1824. The record says: "after closer knowledge of each others temperament and reasoning they realized that a union of marriage would cause them both unhappiness". The real reason was Lars child with another woman. They had been engaged for one year and six months. Marriage Lars, just two months later, married Brita Christina Ökneberg (1799 -?) on October 10, 1824 at Katarina kyrka in Stockholm, Sweden. She was born on October 28, 1799 at Torshälla parish, Södermanland, Sweden. Her parents may have been: Lars Ökneberg (1755-?), a soldier; and Brita Olsdotter (1757-?). Second child Their child, Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901), was born on October 08, 1828. Anton was baptized on October 11, 1828 in Stockholm at Maria Magdalena Church. Linköping, Sweden The 1830 Household examination rolls show Lars working as a carpenter in Linköping, Sweden while Brita was still working as a maid in Stockholm, living with her child Anton. By 1834 the rolls show that Brita and Anton joined Lars in Linköping, Sweden. Research on Lars Magnus Wingblad *Lennart Haglund (1928-) writes on October 19, 2005: "The 1820 'Census records’ for Maria Södra (South) district in Stockholm, list the carpenter apprentice L M Wingblad (Lars Magnus, born in Västra Vingåker parish in the county of Södermanland June 3, 1797 or June 3, 1794) and the maid B C Ökneberg (Brita Christina, born Sep 28, 1799, probably in Torshälla parish in the county of Södermanland). They married in Katarina parish in Stockholm on Oct 10, 1824. He registered as carpenter journeyman and she as a maid. On Oct 8, 1828 the son Anton Julius is born in Maria Magdalena parish, Stockholm. In the 1834 'Census records for Maria Södra district: 2356’ (Stockholm), Lars Magnus is said to be domiciled in the city of Linköping ”with direktör Hammar” (a director/vice president named Hammar), while Brita Christina and the son Anton Julius remain in the parish. The 1834 'Household examination roll' for Maria Magdalena parish (AIa:37 s. 367) contains the message that carpenter journeyman´s wife Brita Chr Vingblad, born Sept 28, 1799 'on Sep 21 moved with her son Anton Julius to Linköping, to join her husband.' Lars Magnus is not found in the 1830 Census records for Stockholm, which indicates that he had moved to Linköping before or early this year. Brita Christina is here registered as ’maid BC Wingblad’, in her new family name probably running her previous job while Lars Magnus was away. According to Stockholms Stadsarkiv Lars Magnus family name 'Wingblad' is also found as Vingblad and Vinblad. Sources for Lars Magnus' birth date June 3, 1797: Maria Magdalena (Stockholm) parish AIa:8 s. 457; AIa:22 s. 121; AIa: 29 s. 82½ and BI:4 s. 140. For birth date June 3, 1794, the same parish: AIa:8 s.100. Notation of sources: AI: etc. = Household examination roll (a parish register); BI: etc. 'Rolls for notification of change of address'." External links *Lars Magnus Winblad at Findagrave *Lars Magnus Winblad at Geni.com Image:Wingblad-Carl.gif|1823 birth of Carl Wilhelm Wingblad on August 10, 1823 Image:Winblad Oknaberg 1824 marriage.png|1824 marriage on October 10, 1824 Image:Winblad-Lars_10.jpg|1828 baptism of Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) at Maria Magdalena Church Image:Winblad-Lars 02.jpg|1828 marriage (closeup) Category:Non-SMW people articles